Loin des yeux, loin du coeur
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Une histoire d'amour tragiquement terminée. Duo Heero ; Heero Relena Heero. Des larmes, un message, un drame, un meurtre et un "suicide". Le récit d'une peine de cœur...


**Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.**

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi plus morte que vive, et aujourd'hui Lady Zalia

Type : Trauma, trauma et trauma avec de la romance, bien sur puisqu'il s'agit d'une peine de cœur.

Couple : Heero et Duo.

Disclaimers: Duo et Heero ainsi que tout le monde de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Au la fin de la fic vous devriez haïr Relena.

J'ai écris cet OS il y à près de 3 ans. Les mois sont passés et je ressent l'envie de vous faire partager cette histoire peut-être un peu trop inspirée de ma vie. En espérant vous faire partager ces sentiments qui ont mu ma plume, voici.

Reviews si vous avez aimé svp !

* * *

Duo se remémora pour la énième fois ses souvenirs du passé qui le faisait tant souffrir. Ses sourires, ses « je t'aime », ses promesses d'avenir et ses promesses d'amour éternel.

Il se retourna dans son lit, sentant à nouveau une larme poindre au coin de son œil. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient vécu ensembles, ils s'étaient rapprochés puis s'étaient aimés. Duo avait pensé les blessures morales de Heero, et il avait fait de même. Il l'avait guéri de sa crainte de voir disparaître tous les gens qu'il aimait … Ils s'étaient aimés si fort, ils avaient vécu dans le plus parfait amour, quelques fois avec des disputes, mais toujours des réconciliations. Il pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être séparés, que plus rien ne les ferait souffrir à présent qu'ils étaient réunis. Ils travaillaient ensembles, se voyaient chaque jour, chaque nuit. Heero qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer, combien il avait tord. Duo l'avait aimé à la folie, Heero était devenu sa drogue, son oxygène, son amour. Duo aurait tout abandonné pour lui. Il l'aimait à la folie et d'un amour véritable.

Et aujourd'hui il était seul dans le noir, inondant ses oreillers de larmes. Il avait hurlé pendant des heures, espérant qu'il l'entendrait et serait pris de remords, mais rien juste un message : « Si tu veux on peut rester amis… »

--flash back—

Duo était très agité. Aujourd'hui Heero devait rentrer de mission : une semaine qu'il était partit, tant de jours sans le voir, il était tellement joyeux à cette perspective de le retrouver…

Il en chantait même. Il avait tout rangé leur maison commune, avait mis ses vêtements les plus sexy, ceux qui plaisaient tant à Heero.

Il s'était réveillé à 6h du mat, un dimanche tant il était excité. Il attendait fébrile avec son portable, ses clefs pour ne pas le faire attendre devant la porte. Il écoutait dans le silence le plus total, imaginant déjà leurs retrouvailles. Pour un peu il serait resté devant la porte d'entrée, mais de toute façon, il entendrait bien la sonnette du couloir.

Et puis son portable sonna. Un message : destinataire, Heero Yui.

Et une seule phrase, sans « je t'aime », ni « mon amour ».

Juste : « Je t'ai envoyé un mail, il faut que tu le lises ».

Le cœur battant, Duo alla directement sur l'ordinateur le plus proche. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce message si froid, pourquoi n'était t'il pas avec lui à ses cotés, à le rassurer ?

Messagerie Duo Maxwell : un e-mail.

« _Bon voilà il arrive toujours un temps où l'on doit être honnête envers les personne qui nous sont chères et ce temps est venu pour moi aussi… Duo je me sens prisonnier de notre amour qui est déjà loin. Oui je dis déjà loin car depuis 4 mois nous allions de disputes en disputes … Ma mission s'est bien passée. Ce fut une réussite et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses et surtout à notre relation qui, soyons franc, s'était complètement effritée! Je t'ai aimé d'un amour sincère car je tiens le mensonge en horreur mais de cet amour il ne reste que des monceaux ; un voile déchiré qui ne me masque plus le regard et me voile l'étendue du désastre… Pour toi j'ai sacrifié des choses tout comme toi, et n'ai aucun regret. Mais vois-tu je ne suis peut- être pas prêt à vouloir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne se rend pas compte que notre relation et vouée à l'échec et donc je préfère y mettre un terme des la fin de cette phrase. Pourquoi ? Pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui pour une fille, tu la connais elle habite dans la sud elle s'appelle Relena et je vais partir là bas pour poursuivre mon travail. Tout cela est très précipité je sais même Lady Une à du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais le destin est une chose terrible … je suis désolé que nos rêves communs se terminent comme cela mais n'en garde pas d'amertume tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi et avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei pour nos missions en commun ! Lorsque je passerai chez toi… et au pire hais moi ! Si tu ne peux que refouler tous tes sentiment dans la haine, hais moi je l'ai mérité mais rien ne changera ma décision car je ne suis que un soldat parfait après tous et cela ne laisse pas de place pour l'amour… je l'avais oublié je préfère vivre ma vie comme je l'entends car je ne fais et ne ferais confiance qu'à moi… Sur ces mot donc je te quitte je n'espère même pas que tu daignes me répondre ni me comprendre… tu seras sans doute meurtri mais cela passeras avec le temps et avec tes amis. Moi je dois terminer ma valise et sortir de ta vie amoureuse pour toujours mais j'espère pas pour celle de l'amitié. Je m'efforcerais de ne garder que les bons souvenirs de mon premier amour. Je ne t'oublierais pas mais je dois te quitter pour pouvoir continuer de rêver et de brûler pour ma vie._

_En espérant que mes mots ne seront ni trop dur ni trop extrême je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour ta vie futur_ »

Duo referma le mail, éteignit l'ordinateur, et hurla.

--fin du flash back—

Duo essaye tant bien que mal de dormir. Il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis… le mail. Une étrange nausée l'envahissant dès qu'il s'approchait d'une source de nourriture.

Puis il s'était couché, ses hurlements et ses larmes intarissables lui donnant un mal de crâne épouvantable.

« Dès que tu fermes les yeux, c'est son visage que tu revoies, reconnais qu'à chaque instant tu penses à son corps, à sa voix, à ce que tu ne vois plus, admets que tu es en manque, qu'il était ta drogue. »

On aurait dit la voix de Shinigami qui le narguait, qu'il l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Car à chaque fois il revoyait, revivait leurs scènes d'amour, et à chaque fois il se remettait à pleurer.

Alors il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Relena, qui en l'espace d'une mission avait pris sa place dans le cœur de son Heero.

« Le destin est une chose terrible »

Mon cul oui ! C'est pas le destin, c'est juste que mossieu à la bite au vent ! Et que mossieu « c'est l'amour de ma vie, je vais vivre auprès d'elle, mais je veux garder ma liberté… »

Mais Duo ne pouvait le haïr, car il l'aimait toujours.

Relena lui avait « ouvert les yeux » ? Moi je dis aveuglé plutôt. Et même crevé comme une sirène.

**Je te déteste Heero Yui !! Je te déteste mais je t'aime !**

Et malheureusement c'était ce « je t'aime » qui restait. Le « je t'aimerais toujours », le tout premier « je t'aime Duo », les « je t'aime » dit en japonais, en anglais, les « je t'aime » chuchotés devant les amis, les « je t'aime » hurlés et répétés frénétiquement lors des scènes d'amour. Et comme une centaine d'aiguilles, ces « je t'aime » criblaient le cœur de Duo par leur souvenir.

- J'ai mal… Heero aide moi, j'ai tellement mal.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était finit Duo. Raccroches ce téléphone et va te coucher, il est 2h du mat.

Bip… bip… bip…

Je ne veux pas te ton amitié Heero, je veux ton amour, je te veux pour moi tout seul, et pour personne d'autre…

_« Sortir de ta vie amoureuse pour toujours » …_Et Heero était définitivement sortit.

Et puis à travers les nuits sans dormir, les journées sans manger, une idée vint à l'esprit de Duo, son esprit malade se mourait d'inanition, cherchant désespérément à rejoindre le cœur dans l'abîme.

Et tu vas m'achever Heero Yui. Que tu le veilles ou non…

La cible était simple : Relena. Elle avait volé, elle avait brillé, elle avait atteint le cœur du soldat parfait. Elle l'avait hypnotisé. Relena devrait payer. Et au dernier moment alors Heero souffrirait, il ouvrirait les yeux, il ferait un choix. Protéger celle qu'il aime et tuer son « meilleur ami ». Car Duo était toujours l'assassin parfait. Ce serait sa vie contre la sienne.

Ils allaient se marier en février, on était en août, il lui restait 6 mois pour préparer sa vengeance. Devant tous, il ferait un esclandre, il tâcherait la réputation de Relena, et il la tuerait. Et alors il s'offrirait à Heero. Il le tuerait, sans aucun doute. Il a été formé pour. Le soldat parfait mettra enfin un terme à sa souffrance…

_5 mois et quelques semaines plus tard…_

Mon cœur est à nouveau vivant, et il bat d'impatience de commettre ce meurtre. Je sens la puissance de Shinigami fluctuer en moi, l'instinct du tueur. Et ils seront tous témoins. Sechs, Lady Une, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally. Même Dorothy sera là.

Mes armes sont prêtes alors que je répète cette phrase comme un leitmotiv : _je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à vouloir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne se rend pas compte que notre relation et vouée à l'échec._

Cette phrase qui me fait le plus mal, mais qui me donne envie de frapper, de taper, de tuer, de broyer comme ce qu'il a fait subir à mon cœur.

Cette phrase qui me fait hurler de rage à chaque fois que je la lis. Car j'ai gardé le mail. Juste celui-là, pour ne pas oublier mon but, pour ne pas me laisser doucement couler vers la mort sans me battre.

Car je vais me battre pour Heero. Tuer celle qu'il aime est un combat contre son propre cœur, un cœur de pierre ou de fer.

Demain c'est la cérémonie : le 6 février.

Tout est prêt aussi de leur coté.

Et moi Shinigami, suis prêt à prendre ma vengeance. Je vais mourir mais tant pis, car quand je mourais, le cœur de Heero Yui n'appartiendra plus à Relena.

Le lendemain tout se passe très vite. Parmi les invités c'est si facile. Heero m'a tout naturellement invité, il a déjà oublié notre amour, il est heureux ; c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas Duo Maxwell qui est parmi la foule. C'est Shinigami. Et je veux que Heero me voie, je veux qu'il pleure les dernières secondes de vie de sa chère et tendre Relena. Et ensuite il se retournera vers moi.

Shinigami passa à l'action. Juste avant la cérémonie, alors que Relena était seule en attendant le début de la musique. Duo passa rapidement les gardes du corps : ils étaient si risibles.

Et il arriva dans la loge. Elle était belle pour mourir dans sa robe de marié. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage alors que son sang s'épanchait sur les vêtements si blancs.

Et Duo/Shinigami souriait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et ferma les paupières. Il reconnaîtrait cette démarche entre milles : celle si assurée, presque militaire de Heero.

- Duo qu'as-tu fait !

Le natté se retourna, son sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai fait en sorte que ton cœur ne lui appartienne plus jamais.

- Je vais te tuer Duo !

Toujours aussi calme, l'adolescent ne perdit pas sa répartie devant le gun pointé sur lui.

- Et bien tires Heero, finit ton travail ; achèves moi tant qu'il est encore temps car je suis déjà mort.

**OWARI.**


End file.
